JayGT: Sixth Sense
JayGT: Sixth Sense, also known as JayGT: Battle of the Blind Black Guy Singers That Wear Shades will be the sixth installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. Jay's 20 *Esera, Singer (Lock) *Mr. Heckles, Neighbor (Lock) *Derren Brown, Mentalist (Lock) *Mystery Act, Act (Lock) *Ray Charles, Singer/Pianist (Lock) *Clarence Carter, Singer (Lock) *Blessing Offor, Singer (Lock) *NHK Blends, Japanese Cover Band (Lock) *Glee, Vocal Group (Lock) *Pet Shop Boys, Music Duo (Lock) *DUO UNITY, Cyr Wheel Acrobat Duo (Lock) *Louis CK, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Blue Man Group, Music Group (Lock) *Lenny Kravitz, Singer (Lock) *Wanda Sykes, Stand-up Comedienne (Lock) *Dassy Lee, Popping Dancer (Lock) *Lex Ishimoto, Dancer (Lock) *Adam Wilber, Magician (Lock) *The Three Tenors, Opera Trio (Lock) *The B-52's, Gay Band (Lock) Cards' 20 *Nick Purcha, Actor (Lock) *Yaunna Sommersby, Actress (Lock) *Peter Parker, Awkward Teen Turned Spider-Man (Lock) *SpongeBob Squarepants, Singer (Lock) *Hayashi, Danger Act (Lock) *Electric Man, Danger Act (Lock) *Dave, Dave Joke Considerations *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *I don't know where to find any acts, so expect this list to be short for awhile, Sentence *Bonzi Buddy, Gorilla Virus *Bruce Willis, Actor *Jared from Subway, Pedophile *Deep Purple, Rock Band *Michael Phelps, Olympic Swimmer *Napoleon Dynamite, Teen *Uncle Rico, Uncle *Marty McFly, Teen *Biff Tannen, Bully *Griff Tannen, Bully *Doc Brown, Scientist Pennies’ 20 * Daveed Diggs, Singer * Gwen Stefani, Singer * Imagine Dragons, Band * Coolio, Rapper * Hevesh5, Rube-Goldberg Machine Builder * Ricky Jay, Close-up Magician * OneRepublic, Band * Wintergatan, Instrumentalist * Fatmir Mura, Sand Artist * Bari S, Saxophonist * Zacc Milne, Dancer * The Notorious BIG, Rapper Foxy's 20 *Michelle Chamuel, Singer *Stevie Wonder, Singer/Pianist *Gustavo Sartori, Circus Performer *Damon Scott, Comedy Puppeteer Possibilities *Bill Wurtz, Comedy Singer *Evelyn Williams, Singer *Gorillaz, Band *John Mulaney, Stand-Up Comedian *Tig Notaro, Stand-Up Lesbian *Gatis Kandis, Stand-Up Comedian *Barnaby Dixon, Finger Puppeteer *Mitchell Zeidwig, Pianist *The Royal Family, Hip-Hop Dance Group *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Cyril Takayama, Magician *Gentleman of Deceit, Magician Group *Joel Armando, Close-Up Magician *Jen Kramer, Magician *Wai Yan Naing, Danger Magician *Adam Trent, Magician *Jeff Hobson, Magician *Tyrone & Mina, Knife Thrower Duo Other Ideas Acts not chosen for this season can be carried over as possibilities for the next. *James Veitch, Comedian *The Next Step, Dance Studio *Lyricold, Rapper *Tay Zonday, Singer *Aloe Blacc, Singer *Yung Child Support, Rapper *Your Favorite Martian, Band *CFO$, Band *Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?, Microwave Show *Jervis Cottenbelly, Worlds Sweetest Man/Professional Wrestler *newLEGACYinc, Singers *Psy, Singer *The Killers, Band *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Bảo Cường, Extreme Performance Artist *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Jonathan Young, Cover Artist *Aquabatique, Synchronized Swimmers *MUTE, Mime Duo *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Bonetics, Contortionist Dancer *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *DUO UNITY, Cyr Wheel Acrobat Duo *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Bill Wurtz, Comedy Musician *Swagamama, Dance Group *Ama-Zebra, Traditional Zulu Performance Group *Anurak Sreechomphoo, Contortionist Dancer *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Haruki Nakamura, Paper Artist *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Florent and Justin, Contemporary Dance Duo *Stéphane Oberle, Nunchucks Performer *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Lords of Strut, Comic Dance Duo *TNG Characters, Dance Troupe *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Angel City Chorale, Chorus *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Billy Joel, Singer/Pianist *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *Donald Trump, President of the United States of America *The Eagles, Rock Band *Boyz II Men, R&B Vocal Group *The Barden Bellas, A Capella Group Category:Seasons